Protector of the Small- Secrets to the Past
by Lalasa
Summary: Second Chapter Posted Please Read!
1. Decisions

Protector of the Small- Secrets to the Past-Chapter 1

~ Protector of the Small ~

~ Secrets to the Past ~

Chapter 1

Kel breathed heavily after taking practice swings with her sword and glaive. She was walking down the hall from the practice courts, when Neal came running. 

"What is wrong with you Neal?"

"I have something to tell you!"

"Well, just say it!!"

" I, Neal of Queenscove, have just heard that Alanna the Lioness is coming to the palace!

"Alanna the Lioness! Why is that such a big deal? I mean I would love to tremendously meet her she's my hero, but I know I never will because of the stump, (Otherwise known as Lord Wyldon) you know he forbade me to see her because she has the gift, and he thinks that she would help me become a knight. 

"Woh, slow down." You talk like your possessed! Hears what I heard, Alanna the Lioness, tomorrow is announcing that she is going to lead an expedition to the city of the Bazhir. She is going to pick five knights who do the following: practice the hardest, are never tardy, and who have the most skill of course."

Kel decided that she wanted to take the challenge. It would take a lot of hard work. But she was up to it, wouldn't that be great if Neal, Owen, and more of her friends could be the travelers who would be along with her if she made the final cut.

Limping into the lunchroom, Kel turned around. Right on her shoulder stood one of the birds that always hung around in her palace rooms. Crown, was her name. She always came to the window along with fifty or other so birds.

Kel was a Squire the second stage in becoming a knight. It was great hard work with no brakes.

"Gees Kel, how come it took you so long to get to the lunchroom? You didn't start doing your patrol in the hallways again did you? Replied Cleon hopingly. 

"No, I've not started the patrol again, besides nothing is happening, everything is going just fine. Everyone should probably considers this a great day, besides be and my problems.

"What kind of problems?" Cleon asked worriedly.

"Did you tell um Neal?" 

"I was saving that part all for you!" 

" It all started when I was walking down the hall from the practice courts. (Oh boy this is going to take a while.) Neal came running up to me and said that Alanna the Lioness is planning a humungous expedition to the land of the Bazhir. She's going to pick five people.

"Yea, so what?" Cleon asked.

"The stump had specific reasons why I can't see Alanna the Lioness, because she has the gift and he thinks she would help me into the ordeal.

" I know for a well fact, that she can go through the ordeal perfectly on her own! Replied Neal with encouragement.

"He will never let me be a part of this expedition. I have always wanted to meet the people Bazhir. I heard that they are sort of like the Yamani's in a strange mysterious way. Did you know that the Lioness had spent a year or two with them with King Jonathon? She is even considered part of their tribe. I just think it would be such an accomplishment and an experience all in itself to meet the Bazhir. I already know the Yamani's. It would great if I could compare the two tribes, experiences and differences.

"You know dreams do come true." said Neal

" Not in this lifetime being a girl who's a squire" replied Kel disgusted."


	2. Disgust

Protector of the Small-Chapter 2

~ Protector of the Small ~

~ Secrets to the Past ~

Chapter 2

"Oh Lalasa would you stop fussing over something that hasn't even happened yet.

What did he say to you?"

"He said he would grab me and throw me out of the window if I didn't play a dirty trick on you!!" Lalasa cried.

"Why I outta!" Kel replied angrily.

"Oh please my lady don't get mad, you don't want to go and get hurt over me and all. The contest is tomorrow and I wouldn't want to see you not participate!"

" Who was it? Vinson? Oh this makes me so infuriated!"

Besides wanting to be part of Alanna the Lioness's expedition to the land of the Bazhir, Kel had to look after her maid's own problems. She liked Lalasa very much, but partially couldn't take it anymore! 

" Lalasa, it's going to be fine, he probably just wants to get back at me. Plus I won't be around him much longer, I was going to tell you that I will be leaving with Raoul after the contest."

" Where are you to going off to this time?" Lalasa asked.

" We're just going to Scanra to see one of his advisers there for a few days. I should be back before Alanna even arrives."

The crisp spring air bounced off Kel's back as she rode her horse Peachblossom. 

"Won't you gallop a little faster?" Kel asked.

The horse grunted in disgust. Something was wrong. 

" Is something going on that I need to know about?" she said as he yelped in pain. What's wrong boy, what's the matter?" she said as she climbed off the horse and surveyed its limbs.

Right on the side of Peachblossom's foot was a dark red scrape, which appeared to be fresh blood. 

" Oh they shouldn't have done this, they're really going to get it this time!!! She shouted as she calmed the horse. No time to talk to those scoundrels now, I have to start packing for my expedition. Let's go see Daine." 


End file.
